herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tuong Lu Kim (South Park)
Tuong Lu Kim is a business man who owns the City Wok Restaurant and an anti-hero of South Park. In the video game'' South Park: The Stick of Truth'' while mostly seen as a benign business owner, Mr. Lu Kim lends his aid to the new student in South Park elementary once he/she helps him deal with the Mongolians forcing him to serve Mongolian dishes instead of Chinese. Background In "Jared Has Aides", the boys prank call him, then approach him about Butters becoming City Wok's "Jared". After the real Jared announces he has "aides", Lu Kim decides he doesn't want his own "Jared" and the kids become angry with him. At the end of the episode after everyone discovers the difference, he offers the boys $15 (pronounced "fifteen dorra") and the boys refuse. Later in "Child Abduction is Not Funny", he is asked to build a wall around the town to protect the city from kidnappers (and Mongolians raiding the town for no apparent reason other than to be an inconvenience to Lu Kim). Lu Kim expresses great frustration but ultimately fails his goal, becoming even more angry when Mayor McDaniels requests he "tear down this wall". In "It's Christmas in Canada", the boys contact him via "City Airlines" in hopes of going to Canada to rescue Kyle's brother and speak with the Prime Minister of Canada. They haggle him down to $62 (although Lu Kim thinks that he haggled them instead) to take the four of them to Canada. During the flight, his Cessna runs out of gas and crashes, but not before he jumps from the plane with the only parachute. It is unknown how he managed to get out of Canada and back to South Park, though presumably, he followed the only road back. He reappears in "Wing" briefly to introduced the boys to his wife, Wing. Later, the Chinese Mafia arrives at City Wok and forces him (by dumping trays of his food over the counter) to tell where Wing is. Lu Kim then appears at the end of the wedding. Tuong Lu Kim can also be seen in the crowd at the end of the episode "The Coon". He reappears in "T.M.I." where he, along with a group of Anger Management people who are mad about the sizes of their penises. Just a few episodes later in "City Sushi" however, he reappears angry that City Wok now has competition with City Sushi right next door. He is shown to have a deep hatred for Japanese people, consistently trying to kill the City Sushi owner and humiliate him, proposing peace treaties including an Asian Diversity assembly at the school and then an Asian Diversity festival, using a peace tower at the latter plot in hopes of killing the owner and framing it as a suicide (which he claims is what Japanese people like doing most). Meanwhile, Butters Stotch is seeing a psychologist named Dr. Janus for Dissociative Identity Disorder (referred to in the episode as Multiple Personality Disorder) though he quickly discovers Janus suffers from the disorder himself. Dr. Janus soon begins to haunt Butters because of this. He even frames Butters for bedwetting and bank robbery. Janus' young boy personality ("Billy") asks Butters to help him stop an evil personality and leads him to his mansion where Butters discovers Janus has photographs of Takiyama labeled 'Kill'. It is then revealed Dr. Janus is Tuong Lu Kim, and Lu Kim is only a personality and the strongest personality of Janus. At the Tower of Peace, he reveals his plan to Takiyama and tries to kill him but the police came and reveals to him that he's not Chinese but white. Lu Kim and Takiyama appear clueless at first but when Lu Kim begins changing between personalities, Takiyama is ashamed that he believed that a white man was Chinese and kills himself by jumping off the tower. After Lu Kim is arrested, Sergeant Yates resolves they should let Janus keep believing he is a Chinese man, not telling him about his disorder, and send him back to his restaurant after he gets processed, rather than keep him arrested, explaining City Wok is the only Asian restaurant after the incident and it will get more money anyway and he would be harmless as such. In his cell, he is continuing to plot to kill any more Japanese people who try to ruin his restaurant's business, thinking they are probably watching him but Lu Kim decides he will try to act harmless. Appearance He wears a white collared shirt with a red bow tie, an orange City Wok vest, and black pants. He also has a gold watch on his right hand. His hair is black and has a comb-over to hide his balding. He has one tooth sticking out from his mouth when it is closed and he has lines defining his cheeks and chin. His eyes are always closed. Quotes *''Hello City wok may I take your order?'' *''Yes this is City Wok.'' *''City Beef.'' *''City Chicken.'' *''Welcome to city wok may you like the City chicken today?'' *''You want the city beef?'' *''Which one I see two fat friends?'' *''Why?'' *''Oh you mean like Jared?'' *''His name is Jared lose some weight. City wok food sure is great. Yeah thats sounds good. He loses weight eating at city wok I'll pay you to use him in commercials.'' *''Oh no. No way. I'm not putting no Jared in my City Wok commercial.'' *''Don't you know everyone hates Jared. He wants everyone to have AIDS. Hes sick in the head.'' *''I don't want my City wok to have nothing to do with Jared and his AIDS.'' *''Oh boy this is fantastic I am so glad that AIDS is funny now.'' *''Sure boys I'll pay you $15 dollars.'' *''Hey I'm not Subway I'm City wok. City Wok don't have a million dollars.'' *''Hey. Hey I no want no trouble.'' *''I no want no trouble. You just take what you want and leave.'' *''Ahh! OKAY! I'm opening register.'' *''Here $112 you take.'' *''You take, $112 its all I have.'' *''Here two order of Kung Pow Chicken and small ice tea.'' *''AAaaaahhh! Okay! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Here you go lemonade.'' *''Hello? Police? I just been robbed by two gang members!'' Video Games Let's Go Tower Defense Play! Although its canonicity is disputed, Lu Kim plays a major role in the video game South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! as an assistant in the "Great Wall" level where he is once again asked to build a wall around the town to keep out enemies. He pours hot sauce over parts of the level at random times that can damage enemies heavily. He is not a playable character. South Park: The Stick of Truth City Wok, City Sushi and the Tower of Peace appear prominently as locations in this game. Lu Kim's store is taken over by Mongolians who force him to sell mongolian beef and live in the Tower of Peace constructed during "City Sushi". He dispenses 'potions' and power-ups at his store and adding your character as a friend on Facebook if you complete a quest for him against the Mongolians. He can also be summoned into battle to do his battle dance to instantly win any encounter apart from boss battles, but only once per day. Navigation Category:South Park Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Dissociative Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks